


23:11

by Minchin



Category: brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV)
Genre: 11:11, 23:11, 24hours, BrightWin, Death, Destiny, Fate, LGBT, Love, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Reincarnation, Romance, Wish, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minchin/pseuds/Minchin
Summary: Twenty-hours with you, starts now!
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Tine Teepakorn Aekaranwong/Sarawat Guntithanon, brightwin - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this made you cry, will you let me know?

ONE – 11:10:59 PM

* * *

I couldn’t sleep for the first time tonight.

Was it because I slept in the afternoon? No, that can’t be because I really usually take naps during afternoons even in between class breaks. I can’t remember eating too much sweets either. It is so unusual for me to remain awake at this hour that I am actually thinking that someone has cursed me for this night or something.

I didn’t have anything else to do but to stare at the ceiling of my room. My eyes are already hurting from too much usage of my phone so I can’t really use it right now. Any gadgets, for that matter, is included. Even the lights in my room are already turned off and only the moonlight illuminates my room. I should go for a snack but I’m not hungry plus the floor would be too cold to walk on. I have so many rants because it seems like I can almost do anything tonight except to sleep and it’s getting frustrating.

Should I just go for the snack? Maybe I should drink some milk, too, to help me sleep.

I sat up and before I could even continue what I was planning, I was already distracted by my wall clock. It’s five minutes past eleven.

Eleven…

They have this thing about eleven PM, right? Wish thingy. That moment when you wait to make a certain wish in a certain time. What’s that again? Eleven-eleven? Do people still wish on that time?

I don’t have anything better to do so instead of regretting and cursing myself for enduring the cold floor, I waited for the time until it reaches eleven-eleven. Staring at the clock like this makes me feel like a complete idiot, but when the minute hand finally reaches the fourth line before the number one on the clock—I got ready for my wish.

I really didn’t think this through. I was busy focusing on waiting and ranting on how I must have look like a complete idiot staring at his wall clock instead of thinking about what I should wish for.

Should I wish for my sleep to come? Nah, that’s lame. Should I wish for world peace? Probably, to at least make my time worthy for waiting like an idiot.

Thirty seconds left before I could utter what I should wish for and–what the heck, I don’t know what to wish for!

Should I wish for a new car? For money? For successfulness in life?

Ten seconds left!

I don’t know if it was necessary but I immediately closed by eyes and even bowed my head and got ready to say the first thing that I could think of. The hell! I can’t think of anything at all!

Three seconds!

When that second hand could even reach the last beat before the number twelve—I never knew I could wish for something so fast.

“I want someone to spend the day with me!” Yeah, what a loner dummy you are, self.

Then, it was like the time has stopped—literally. The second hand of the clock didn’t move anymore. It’s eleven-eleven.

I swallowed hard. What the heck is happening? Did the clock run out of battery?

I was about to stand up and reach for the clock when the most unexpected thing happened right in front of my eyes. Materializing from the blinding light around the room—A FREAKING PERSON IS SUDDENLY STANDING BEFORE ME!

WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO IS THIS GUY?!

I didn’t know I was holding my breath until I gasped hard for it and immediately covered my mouth from screaming. I’m freaking out! This has to be my imagination, or a ghost, or a dream! Damn right I’m just dreaming right now!

I even rubbed my eyes but this freaking person is still standing right in front of me!

Stretching his neck and yawning, this guy looked at me as if he is bored and sleepy. “You should try pinching yourself, too. That’s also what they do to check if they are dreaming.”

“Y-Y-You can talk!”

He grins and walks towards me. Before I realized how far I moved away from him, I'm already pinned on the wall and he’s already on the bed!

Oh shit, shit, shit! WHY AM I NOT WAKING UP?!

“Yeah, dumbass, I can talk. Now, stop looking all surprised and shit well in fact you know well why I am here.” He sat beside me and yawned again. “You people should really stop dreaming for something you’re not ready for. I’m really sleepy, so let’s sleep first. We have plenty of time together tomorrow, I promise.”

“Who are you?!”

“Tsk! Why are you yelling?!”

“Why are you yelling at me, too?! I asked who you are!”

“Stop yelling!”

I let out a frustrated grunt, take my pillow, slammed my face on it, and then screamed: WAKE UP NOW, IDIOT! Satisfied with letting out the frustration I have, I took the deepest breath I can before looking back at this guy again. I was hoping he would be gone and I’m finally awake from this dream but no luck. The guy is still here and he is looking at me amusingly.

“Tired proving that this is a dream already?”

I took a deep breath again. I don’t know what this dream is for but I know this is all going to end when I finally wake up. This is just a dream—a bad one. Who would want a guy to visit their dreams like this when you’re a guy yourself?! I could have dreamt about someone beautiful or my favorite actress!

“You know what, I’m going back to sleep.”

This guy exaggeratingly held his hands together as if praying and even looked above. “Finally! Let’s sleep now because I’m really sleepy.”

“Sleep on the sofa, you freak!”

“Ha! You wish! Scoot over so we both have some space.”

“Argh!”

I moved and gave this guy space because I figured that I already don’t have the energy to even talk bad to him. It seems like all my energy and strength went to the drain and now I’m really tired and sleepy too. My eyes felt heavy and I really want to just drift off to sleep…

“What’s your name?”

I barely heard that question. “Win.”

“Nice to have this wish with you, Win. I’m Bright.”

I was enveloped in a warm embrace.

It’s only then that I’m sure the time continues on—it’s eleven-twelve.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO – 6:06:00 AM

* * *

That has to be the best sleep I ever had in my life.

My room is already bright with the morning sun and I can even hear the birds’ chirps outside. A fine morning indeed.

This reminds me of those commercials that shows a scene where actors wake up with smiles on their faces like they are about to face the best day of their lives; that is exactly what I feel right now. I know I’m smiling because of this best sleep that I had. I felt energized and ready to face anything today.

I sat up and stretched. I’m not sure how long I was asleep for—maybe a solid seven hours? I looked at my wall clock and it’s already past six in the morning. I slept at eleven so counting from there, I could say I really slept for seven hours. Good to see that my clock is working and I don’t have to buy a new one—WAIT! My clock is working! This mean I’m awake! I’m really awake now!

“Someone’s having the best morning of his life.”

“AHH!”

I almost had a heart attack when someone spoke and it was a late reaction to say the least that this someone is the same guy from last night! THE SAME GUY FROM LAST NIGHT! He’s even strumming my guitar!

Oh shit, shit, shit!

I throw myself again in the bed and even pull the blanket up to my head. “Yup, I’m still dreaming. I’m not awake and I’m going back to sleeping so I can finally wake up. For real, this time!”

I hear the guy laughing, putting the guitar down, and now his footsteps towards me. Damn this guy! What does he want from me now?!

“Get up, dummy.” He said then pulls the blanket off me. “We have a long day ahead of us and I know you have a million questions why this so-called dream of yours is still going on. Plus, I’m really hungry now. We can grab something from that famous pancake house near here. They serve the best Choco-banana pancakes.”

That forced me to finally get up. I look at this guy from head to toe and damn. I should be really dreaming right now because this guy looks exactly like a model that walked out from a magazine of something; and it's too good to be true for him to be in just anyone’s room. Yup, this is all a dream and all I have to do is finish this dream and wake up as soon as possible.

He suddenly grins and crosses his arms on his chest. “Like what you’re seeing?”

I rolled my eyes and pushed him aside. “I’m just going to take a shower then we can go for breakfast.”

He chuckles and walks back to my sofa to play the guitar again. “Go and hurry up. We only have seventeen hours left.”

I took a deep breath and sighed. This is going to be the longest dream I will have. I know it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

There are a lot of things I am asking myself while I’m under the shower.

One is that out of all the dreams I had before, why is this the only dream that I know I am currently having and why is this so realistic? It would be as normal as any of my day would get except that I have that stranger guy in my room. Speaking of that guy, why him? Who is he? Where did he come from?

I read something about seeing people you don’t know in your dreams and they are actually the people you had a small interaction with or even you just saw them in a crowd or in the places where you have been in. But I’m sure as hell that I have never seen that guy before. Ever.

But that’s it. It's useless to ask questions to myself knowing that that guy have the answers for them. I gave up and quickly finished my shower.

He said something about me having millions of questions and I really am having them all now. Only he can answer them and I just really need to finish this dream fast—even if it means I’ll have to act as if nothing’s wrong and all of this is normal.

But damn it. Out of all the things I will forget to bring with me in the bathroom is my towel. I’m a complete idiot.

Face-palming, should I risk going out butt-naked and hoping for best that the guy left the room or should I call that very same guy for help?

I groan and pull my wet hair in frustration. Is this the consequences of having the best sleep of your life?

I wouldn’t risk my naked body in front of that guy, so going against the protests I already have in my mind…

I knocked on my bathroom door like the dumb guy I am. Does anyone have knocked from the inside? No, only me. I’m dumb. I knocked again. “Are you there?”

This guy really had the audacity to laugh his ass off. Argh! “Yeah, yeah. I’m here and you need this towel, do you?”

“Yeah, can you give it to me?”

“And miss the chance to see your arrogant ass bare?”

“The hell! What are you?! A pervert?!” I can’t believe this guy!

He laughed so loud again before finally knocking. “I’ll put this towel down here on by the door. I’m leaving the room so you can dress peacefully. Hurry up though, time’s running.”

I heard the door opening and closing again. I’m having some trust issue moments right now but breathing deeply, I need to calm down. I need to finish this dream and get on with it. I can do this!

True to his words, he was out of the room. I immediately locked the door, dried myself, and got dressed.

I found the stranger guy leaning on the wall in my living room, holding a book, when I finished. He changed his clothes and I don’t know how or where he got all those. Surely, they are not mine.

He looks to me and returns the book to the shelf. “You have a nice taste on literature, dummy. Are you all set to go now? I’m really hungry.”

“Stop calling me dummy, pervert.”

He suddenly smiles without the playfulness his grin has. It almost taken me aback. “What do you want me to call you? Baby?”

What the hell!

“My name’s Win!” I throw him the small pillow I have on the sofa.

He easily caught it and laughs heartily. “Yeah, I know. I’m Bright but you can call me yours.”

He even freaking winks! This guy!


	3. Chapter 3

THREE - 8:33:20 AM

* * *

"How do you like your pancakes, sweetheart?"

"They are very lovely. Thank you for the extra chocolate sauce, Maria."

"Oh, sweetheart, anytime! Call me when you want something else, okay?"

Not an hour here in the pancake house and I can already label this guy as a "super proud" ladies' man. Like I said, we've been here for like twenty minutes and he already returned all the flirtatious smiles he got from all the ladies in here. Plus, if Maria was not thirty years older than us, I'll conclude he's also flirting with her too!

"Don't look too jealous, dummy, your pancakes will taste bad with your bad aura." He had the boldness to say as he cuts his own pancakes to tiny pieces. When he finally looks to me, he's already grinning. "Or better yet, admit to me that you only want me for yourself and I'll stop being nice to the ladies."

I exaggeratingly massage my temples and then groan frustratedly. "You are not only a pervert, you're also a narcissist; and you're making my head really hurt. Why the hell would I be jealous?" I almost raised my voice but thankfully I remember we're in public.

He laughs and for a second he looks like an innocent boy. Only for a second because when he was grinning again, he looks like the same asshole. "Yeah, deny it all you want. Jealousy could really taste bad so think happy thoughts and eat your pancakes."

Is he a kid? I can only imagine kids believing such things about food. Maybe he really is just a boy but he will never be innocent with those mischievous eyes he has. Nevertheless, I did get my knife and fork to start digging into my breakfast.

He's right. The pancakes here are heavenly. I can see his fascination. Maybe he's a regular here because he does know what to recommend and what to choose in their menu. It was so good it almost distracted me from the real things I have to ask this guy.

"So, what are your plans for college?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "How did you know I'm graduating this year?"

He shrugs but then licks his lips before smiling. "I saw your thesis something on your shelf."

Was it possible to be distracted with someone's lips? "Uh... okay."

"So? Your plans?"

Damn this guy's lips. I have to look down at my food and swallow. Why am I staring at his lips?! "I don't have a concrete plan yet."

"Don't you miss your family though? I can't imagine living alone like you do."

"I miss them but it was for the better. I have my housekeeper who cooks for me sometimes–" I suddenly look up to him again. "Why are you asking questions? Shouldn't I be the one doing that?"

He chuckles. "Killjoy." He shifts on his seat. "Okay. Ask away, dummy."

I rolled my eyes and sighs. "Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want–"

"Woah, woah, woah. Easy there, tiger." He even held up his hands. "One at time. Start from the question you most want to know the answer to."

He could have just answered my questions! I weighed my questions and immediately knew what I should ask him. "Why are you here?"

"Seriously? You ask the most boring question ever."

I almost threw my fork at him and he only laughs at my threat.

"Okay, okay, calm your forks." He takes a deep breath and for the first time this morning, he looks serious. "First of all, I don't know how long you plan to think that this is only dream but it isn't. This is the last time I'm saying this and you heard me right–this is not a dream. Second, you should really know how to remember the wishes you are making. You suck at making efforts treasuring your wish."

Wish? Wish...

Remembering what sorcery I did last night, shit, I remember all of it. "Wish? You mean the eleven-eleven wish thingy?"

"What else? You were passionate about it, weren't you?"

I let out a laugh, still unbelieving him. "You want me to think that this isn't a dream and you really came out of nowhere because I wished for it? Ha! Are you crazy?!"

He rolls his at eyes at me and lets out a sigh. "I told you, I'm only going to say it to you one time. Believe what you want to believe but please don't go killing yourself all of the sudden just because you think you won't die like in dreams."

That made me shift on my chair. "I-I wasn't planning on anything dangerous. What do you think of me?"

He grins. "Dummy." He called Maria for our bill. "So, as I was saying–you wished for this. The sacred wish of Twenty-Three-Eleven. I don't want to spend all morning explaining to you how is this possible or other shit like that; we don't have much time. Just remember that you wished for this and you can't go back from it–"

"I wished for someone to be with me. A girl would have been better. Why does it have to be you?"

He did the exaggerated sigh and rolls his eyes at me again. "When will you let me finish this? I told you we don't have time so let me make this short and clear, got it? Say everything you want to say before I continue so I wouldn't get interrupted again."

I shut my mouth.

"Good." He looks at me, straight to the eyes. "It's not my fault you didn't make your wish crystal clear. I am here now because you wished for someone to spend the day with you..." He suddenly looks hesitating to say the next words but he shrugged it off almost as immediately. "...and you can't back out from this or..."

Damn the suspense! What happens if I say I don't want to continue this wish anymore?!

He smirks like a bad boy, and I even hear some girls fangirl for him behind my back. Somebody even said they should take a picture of and with him!

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and just wait for him to finish. No wonder this guy has all the guts in the word to be as narcissist as he wants. The girls are all over him!

"Or you'll be stuck with me forever. I'm sure you don't want that, right?"

Oh, just by imagining getting stuck with this guy, it gave me Goosebumps! "Damn right I don't!"

He chuckles and gave Maria the payment for our food and thanked her when she returned to our table. "To sum up, you need to spend this whole day with me and you don't have to worry because I have lots of plans on how this day will be fun. You have my word that I won't do anything that will harm you, I could have done that in your room if that was my intention. We just have to get through to this day and I'll be gone in your life like a dream you want this be. Any questions? Make it short, we don't have time for this."

"Why do you keep mentioning about the time?"

He smiles. That innocent, wholesome smile. "You only wished for a day; we have to make it last. Let's go! We have less than fifteen hours left."


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR – 10:01:09 AM

* * *

Dream or not, I’ve made up my mind.

There is no way in this world I’ll let myself be stuck with someone like this guy forever. He’s been teasing and provoking me to give in and back out from all of this but ha! I will never give him the satisfaction! Getting stuck with him for a day is a million times better than forever. If I don’t finish this, I can already imagine my head exploding when I get stuck with him.

This day will be fun—he said so himself and I want that instead of losing my energy trying to fight or argue with him for something pointless. We’re here now and there’s nothing I can do to reverse this wish.

This is just for a day or I should say less than a day now and then I will be free, everything’s going to go back to normal. I will enjoy this!

“W-We’re at an aquarium…” I swear we just went outside the pancake house and now were in front of the ocean park!

This guy grins like his evil plan has finally started. He even rubs his palms together. When he looks at me, he almost looks like a happy puppy! This guy and his duality!

“I’ve never been in in this type of theme park before and I’ve always wanted to go.”

“Why didn’t you just go before?”

“Duh, of course, I want to be here with someone.”

I didn’t expect this at all. I’m not very good at swimming so I never pictured myself going here in this type of theme park. Even though it’s just like going in some giant aquarium, I’m not really comfortable. What if the glasses breaks?!

He nudges his elbow to my side and raises his eyebrow at me. “Don’t want to go here with me? Are you scared of the ocean or something? We could go somewhere else—”

“No!” Damn! There was just something in his quick disappointed look that made me answer without thinking!

He chuckles. “That’s a big no.” He really looks like an excited kid and rubs his palms again. “Let’s go here then! I’ve never seen the sharks up close and personal!”

That left me a little too surprised that he had to call me again because I didn’t notice that I didn’t walk a single step. I caught up to him though I’m still confused with myself.

Yes, I still have trust issues with the glasses used in these aquariums but seeing this guy like an excited kid… makes my fear somehow go away. I suddenly want to do whatever this guy would want to do because he hasn’t experienced it.

I want to… I want to be that person who’s with him in his first times. I don’t know what I’m saying anymore!

“Good morning, sirs, welcome! How many tickets are you going to avail, sir?”

He smiles and I can already see the love hearts from the cashier’s eyes. “Just two adult tickets, please.”

“Oh! Just the two of you, sir? The park actually has a couple’s promo that you might want to available. It includes special activities that will be provided by your tour guide for this morning. Do you want to avail that instead, sir?”

He glances at me and grins. I can almost hear him laughing. “Of course, my wife and I would like that. We’ll take that please.”

I rolled my eyes and didn’t even bother punching him that I would normally want to do. I’ll get used to this guy’s unending teasing and if he thinks I’ll give him the satisfaction of getting irritated with him—ha! His never going to win over me.

He then laughs and I kind of… like it.

WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?!

“Here is your bracelet passes, sir, and your couple’s tickets. Please enjoy! Your group’s tour guide will be there shortly with you.”

My heart is unexplainably doing its frantic thump-thump in my chest. I don’t really know what this is for but to hell with it. I will never tell a soul that my heart almost skipped a beat and is now going all frantic because of this guy! I’m sure as hell that no one is causing my heart to go all like this except for him!

“Are you okay?” He turns to look at me.

I nodded, almost too fast. “O-Of course!”

He looks at me suspiciously for a second but then lets what he noticed go.

We went inside and I know it’s just the reception of the whole park but… wow. All these underwater details for decorations are just amazing. I don’t like the water but it doesn’t mean I hate seeing the beauty of it underwater.

That made me look at this guy to see his reaction but to my surprise—he is looking at me.

He grins then looks away. “You sure you went here before? You look more like a first timer than I am.”

I crossed my arms on my chest. My heart won’t really calm down now. “Yeah, you could say that this is my true first time going in here. I was too little and too scared then when we had our school fieldtrip. All I can remember was that I was just buried in my mom’s embrace, not wanting to look at anything.”

“Wow. Someone can talk in paragraph.”

I punched him with that remark and couldn’t help but to laugh with him.

Whatever is happening right now with me—I don’t mind it now, I guess. If I’m going to enjoy this, might as well just let go of everything and just really, really enjoy this.

I want this day to last, too.

“W-Will you help me?”

“With what?” He asked, not teasing but just really asking.

I smiled nervously. “I’m s-scared.”

“Okay.”

He took my hand and held it. I felt safe.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE – 11:53:18 AM

* * *

“I think I’m hungry again.”

“I am too.” I looked at my watch. “Oh, it’s lunchtime, that’s why. I remember the tour guide saying that they have some restaurants on the second floor.”

I’m really hungry too and I need some recharging, probably sit down for the next half hour. The whole morning was a great experience over-all and luckily, no aquarium glass has cracked or whatsoever. We’re safe. The couple’s promo that this guy bought included some interactions with the marine animals and I enjoyed that, too. Especially that we got to feed some fishes.

I was always uncomfortable with the idea of anything that involves deep waters, until now, but I really enjoyed every minute I got to see all the marine life in this park. This guy’s presence helped, too. At least I was assured that if any glass broke, I will not be drowning by myself.

Part of the restaurant in second floor was leg-deep, pool-like section where you can dip your toes and the freshwater fishes called _Garra rufa_ can give you a pedicure. This guy was again, with the little boy inside him showing, excited for that and immediately told the hostess of the restaurant that we will do that.

The food here was delicious and it was vegan. I never knew vegetables and other crops can taste just like meat and it was amazing.

I thought this whole aquarium experience would be somehow awkward because we wouldn’t have anything to talk about or something like that, but I was dead wrong. This guy can really be the perfect escort to any dates and you wouldn’t be bored or feel a single dull moment. Plus, his boyish excitement was enough to keep you wanting to continue. It’s like having a satisfied feeling that you’re making a kid happy.

But, of course, I wouldn’t call him kid in his face because he still looks like an asshole when he grins to tease me.

Actually, if someone told me that I will get to experience this and enjoy this and, above all of it, with a guy? I would never have believed them. But I’m glad I’m really here now.

“Penny for your thoughts, dummy? You’re awfully silent.”

“I’m just thinking about how will I make those fishes eat your feet instead of just cleaning them.”

He gave me an exaggerated offended look that looked so funny that I laugh out so loud it took the other diners’ attentions. He grins at me before helping me apologize to people.

“I should get paid. I’m making you laugh like that.” He confidently said as if taking all the credits of all my laughs with him.

I shrug and grins at him, too. “Let’s just go with the fish pedicure so that the fishes can eat your feet.”

The fish pedicure was like a massage and I can’t really explain the feeling except that it tickles me but not too much that it makes me laugh. It was very relaxing and so is watching this guy enjoy himself.

It was the first time I had the chance to look at this guy—and I mean really look at him.

I can recall calling him a model that stepped out of a magazine. That was with a dim lighting and now that I see him in this well-lighted place, a model doesn’t even give him justice. I can’t think of the rightest word to describe him aside from beautiful. He is a very beautiful man. Though he has his own quirks and perverted moments, I can see why the girls fancy him like what they are doing now.

I still don’t know where he came from and how come he is here because we haven’t touched that subject again. I know this is all happening because of my wish but… does this mean that he isn’t real? Is he just literally someone “created” for this wish to come true?

His jacket changed again and I don't know how he did it. I swear he was wearing a coat when we got here.

At first look, you would immediately have the impression that he is a bad boy kind of guy. Maybe it’s his intense eyes that gives him away like that. Then you will see him grinning and you will think that “ah, this guy is up to no good”. He really has that mischievous aura whenever he grins playfully. He also has his boyish side that never fails to make him look like a kid that is excited for everything.

And his lips…

I don’t want to continue staring at him now.

“Why did you stop?” He asked, smirking. “If you stared at little longer, I’d say you have finally fallen for me. I’m handsome like that you know.” He winks—again!

“Ha! As if!” I want to say something witty back at him but I really couldn’t.

I feel my face getting warm and I couldn’t look at him. WHY IS MY HEART BEATING LIKE THIS AGAIN?!

I hear him laugh. “Oh come, dummy, just tell me my charms have finally worked on you and it’s only been more or less twelve hours. You can ask for a kiss now and I’ll gladly give to you. Just say you like me.”

When I faced him again and was about to say my comeback for his teasing, two girls came to us and excitedly goes to this guy. I don’t know why on Earth I am suddenly not in the mood. The girls were even pretty but it was as if their beauty doesn’t appeal to me. I’m irritated without any reason and I really mean irritated at these girls.

I was ready to excuse myself to the restroom when the girls started asking for pictures until this guy immediately grabs me and places his arm on my shoulders. He grins and looks at me.

“Sorry, ladies, my wifey here is already jealous as it is. I’m sure you’ll find the right guy you can have pictures with.”

With disappointed pouts and protests, I thought the girls will leave us be; but then another set of girls came and asking if what he is saying is true or he is just making this cover up to avoid them. I don’t really understand why these girls are all suddenly aggressive towards getting what they want. Have they forgotten about respect and privacy?

What if this guy is truly a celebrity or something?!

I can feel this guy’s hold of me tightens. He’s smiling at these girls but I can see how he is already uncomfortable.

This must be destined to be the craziest day of my life because I don’t know what has gotten into me…

Pulling this guy to face me, I cupped his cheeks with both of my hands and—

I never knew I’d be experiencing how soft this guy’s lips are.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX – 1:39:04 PM

* * *

“Argh! Stop touching your lips already!”

I don’t know what the hell is going on right now but I know one thing for sure—I’m embarrassed and to fuck with that. I don’t care anymore! For me, this is all a dream and if it means that I need to do things on my own, I will never let anyone spoil this. I’m going to enjoy this and it’s impossible to do that with all the ladies trying to get something out of this guy. Damn his good looks!

Speaking of this guy, now he just can’t stop touching his lips from the moment we left that theme park! I’m embarrassed to say the least and I can’t really face him without remembering the feel of his lips against mine–and him touching his lips will never let my embarrassment die!

He looks at me for a moment, then looks away, and then sighs. What the hell was that for?!

I stopped walking since this walk seemed pointless and I don’t really know where we're going. I pulled his arm and made him face me. All along I thought he was taller than me but guessing now maybe we’re just on the same height.

“Stop touching your lips!”

He sighs again, looks away, but this time, faces me for real. “I-I can’t.”

_Thump-thump_. Did my heart just skip a beat with this guy’s flushed look?

Is he seriously flushed right now with embarrassment too? I observed him more and… oh shit! He is flushed! His face almost doesn’t show anything but his ears—his ears are really red!

That made me laugh and I mean laugh that throwing-your-head-back-kind-of-laugh!

“Tsk! Stop laughing!” He turns himself in the other direction to face me away.

I don’t know for how long I was laughing but it had to be the one of the best laughs I had in my life. I felt satisfied laughing like that and all of this is because this guy is flushed and he looks… terribly adorable.

DID I JUST CALL THIS GUY ADORABLE?! Yes… Yes, actually, I did and I still think so.

I wipe the tears of joy that I had and made him face me again. “O-Okay, okay. I’m sorry I laughed.” It was even harder apologizing without laughing again. He raises his eyebrow at me and I controlled myself even harder not to laugh again. “I’m not going to laugh at you anymore, but you also have to stop touching your lips.”

“I told you I can’t.” He started walking away while touching his lips!

I ran to catch up to him. “Hey! I told you stop—" He suddenly stopped walking that I bumped myself on his back, almost hitting my head with his. “Ouch!”

He faces me and this time he really looks at me with his serious expression. I'm suddenly nervous because his face is too close to mine again, _like when we kissed_. I tried my best not to look down to his lips. I’m shouting inside that I should not look at them no matter what!

He suddenly grins and—ah yes, there’s the same asshole. “You stole my first kiss, dummy, just let me sink in that idea.”

Where is that shocked-Pikachu meme when you need it because that’s exactly my reaction right now!

“I-I stole… your… uhm…”

It is as if the tables have turned and now, I feel myself blushing—and he, with that playful grin, knows exactly that he now has the upper hand in this teasing.

“You stole my first kiss. Not that I mind it, take all my kisses if you want to. But it felt so good, I can’t stop think about doing it again. Now, let me touch my lips before I do so.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Before I could even ask where we are going again, in a blink of an eye, we are already at this beautiful garden place. Not only that, he also changed his clothes again. I’m not even surprised anymore with all of these things happening all at once. This is just a dream. I repeat it on my mind a couple of more times, this is just a dream. Everything is just a dream.

“How long do you plan on staring at nothingness again, dummy?”

I rolled my eyes and finally sit on the chair in front of him in this table. “How do you do this?”

He calls the attention of a waitress and asked for two drinks that I can’t even pronounce the name. Then he looks at me. “Do what exactly?”

“This.” I gestured us and this whole place. “How did we just miraculously get here and how are you changing your clothes every single moment?”

He looks to himself in such an innocent way that he looks like a kid who’s pouting for being accursed of doing something bad. I immediately told myself that I should stop thinking how cute he looks like that, almost like a puppy; and should really stop noticing his lips!

Damn his lips for always making this about them!

He then shrugs and removes his glasses. “Everything is possible and I like to take advantage of that. Don’t be too stingy about my clothes, didn’t you notice that every time I change, you also do?”

I didn’t get what he meant by that at first but when I looked at myself—yup, I was shook to see myself wearing something completely different from what I remember I wore this morning. Okay, I just give up. No need to know how this is happening.

Our drinks came and they only look like a regular orange juice. I gave it a taste and it also tastes like orange juice but better. It tastes so good that before I could even notice it, I already finished my glass.

This guy chuckles and looks at me amusingly. “No need to ask if you like it, don't you?”

I only nodded and he asked for one again but I told the waitress for two. He just laughs me and really looks at me as if I am the most entertaining person in the world.

I’m already on my second glass when I ask him, “What’s with it place? I mean why did you choose it?”

“Like I told you, you have an excellent taste with your literature. This place happens to have the best library any booklovers would want to go to. I figured that you want to see it.”

“But I have never heard of this.”

He smiles. “It exists, don’t worry. You can come back whenever you like.”

This guy excused himself for a moment and to be honest, I lost how many glasses I bottomed-up when he was away. I don’t know if it’s because I’m thirsty or what but this juice is really good. When he came back, he said we can go to the library now.

When I stood up, ah shit there it was.

“I-Is there alcohol in our drink?”

He raises his brow at me. “Yeah. Why do you ask? Do you feel dizzy? You only had three.”

I smiled guilty and laugh. “Let’s just go.”

The library part of this place is just… beyond my expectations. I know I am not considered a complete booklover because I barely read all the time but I certainly like some non-fiction books. But this place is just wow. Not only the books but the totality of this whole library is just straight out of a booklover’s dream library.

We strolled to the shelves and I found some books that I thought was interesting to read someday. Not now, though, I’m too drunk to even read more than the descriptions and synopsis of the books.

Yes, way drunk than I should be. That type of drunk that is not wasted but still drunk. I already have that feeling of light-headedness.

“Seriously, dummy, how many drinks did you have? You’re burning.”

I didn’t even notice that he was already supporting me so I don’t fall.

I laughed even though nothing’s funny. “How many I what? Pfft. I drank the right amount of that juice!”

“Dummy!”

I pushed him and cornered him on this shelf. “Let me be the one to ask you a question, you pervert.” I took a deep breath. “W-What do you mean that I stole your first kiss?”

He laughs and crosses his arms on his chest. “I mean it as it is.”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “Are you being serious right now? I am your first kiss? Like you seriously haven’t kissed anyone yet?”

He grins as if taunting me; he’s enjoying this very much. “Yes, dummy, I believe that’s the definition of first kiss.”

“Oh.” Let move away from him but that was the biggest mistake I did.

It was his turn to corner me in this shelf behind me. “How about you? Have you kissed too many people already?”

Actually, if I’m going to consider my first real kiss—it wouldn’t really be a first kiss at all. It was just an innocent not-knowing-what-you-are-doing-type of kiss between two children. But it was so long ago and I can still remember it, so I guess I should still consider it as my first.

I shrug. “At least you’re not my first.”

He laughs and shakes his head. “You’re being cute, dummy. Now, let me ask you a question.”

I didn’t know I was staring back at him, but he has such beautiful eyes. “Ask away, pervert.”

“Why did you kiss me?”

“Easy.” Is it possible to get lost just by staring at someone’s eyes like this? “I didn’t like the girls following and invading your privacy like that. It was ruining this dream.”

He laughs again. “Seriously, how many of those drinks did you take?”

“I told you, just enough.”

“Yeah, enough to make you this honest.” He looks at me then looks at my lips then looks back up again. “Were you jealous of them?”

I know we’re not alone. I can already here the murmurs of some people that has been passing this section of the library where we are. Perhaps because they don’t know whether to just go here or just completely ignore and leave us. They have been doing the latter but I can still their comments about this guy’s good looks again.

“W-Why…” I swallowed; why do I suddenly feel sour for planning to lie? “Why would I be jealous of them?”

He shrugs. “I’m the one asking here, dummy. Stop looking at my lips.”

“I didn’t know I was even doing that!”

“Well, you are, dummy, and you’re making me want to kiss you so stop it and answer me.”

I didn’t want to answer him because my answer was even more surprising for myself. So, instead of answering him—I did what we both wanted.

I pulled him for another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN - 3:02:01 PM

* * *

I dreamt of something I know came from a distant memory that I have.

My first real kiss.

I remember that it was a sunny day but the breeze was comfortably chilly. It was, in fact, the most perfect day to play outside and I did. I went outside to play in our village's playground near our house. Many children were there like me and we were all getting along except for that one kid.

He was just watching us.

I don't remember his name nor who is exactly. But I do remember that it was the first time I saw him; it was all our first time seeing that kid for that matter. He was a newbie and I thought then that maybe his family just moved in. I also remember that he didn't answer me when I asked him about it.

We played with him that afternoon even though he seemed reluctant at first. He first kept glancing at his... babysitter? I don't know if it was his babysitter but when that man nodded, he played with us. He was even a little awkward at everything as if he was doing it for the first time, as if it really was his first time playing like that at all.

We played until it was sunset. I can't recall what exactly or how it happened but I know that we were the only ones remaining on the playground. He was thanking me for the best time of his life and as a thank you, he kissed me on the lips. Back then, I didn't know it was even called a kiss. I just knew that he pressed his lips against mine. I remember they were soft.

Then he left with his babysitter.

And now, I wake up.

"Slept well, dummy?"

"What the-"

I don't know where we are but I'm damn surprised again to see us both topless in front of this magnificent pool overlooking the city below us!

"Are we on top of a building?!"

He chuckles. "Yes, dummy, we are. You're welcome you get to see this awesome place because of me."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah. As if I have any other choice."

We look at each other and I don't know what has gotten to the both of us but we just stare at our faces. I feel my heart getting heavier. I don't know how to exactly explain about this sudden heaviness in my chest but it is here.

Why do I suddenly feel too...?

I looked away. Now, my heart can't stop beating hardly again.

I hear him laugh, as if not believing whatever is in his mind. "You felt that too, didn't you?"

Damn, I want to play dumb just like what he calls me and tell him I don't know what he is talking about–but I couldn't. No, I won't do it. But it doesn't mean I'll also acknowledge it.

"Thank you for bringing me here, I'm going to take a dip."

He grins and takes his glasses off. "If you're really grateful... let me touch your–"

"Pervert!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Swimming has helped me go through to all these things that are occupying my mind. Of course, there were people with us a while ago and we did nothing but to be silly playing in this pool. There were even kids that joined our water fight. But now that we are alone together again...

How is it possible that within the few hours that I've been with this guy, mixed emotions that I never had before keep coming to me like I own them? Is it crazy to say that all of a sudden, it feels like I've known this guy forever? This is all a dream and yet, this is becoming too much for me even for a dream.

"You really like keeping your thoughts to yourself even though you can just say them. Do you know how much I am willing to pay just to get inside your head right now, dummy?"

Somewhere in that dream I had, that distant memory...

"Have we met before?"

He looks at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind." I slide myself into the water again and just let myself float. "It's just weird that I suddenly feel like I know you now. Like I've known you, for real."

"That's better." He runs his fingers through his hair.

"What's better? That I feel like I know you all of a sudden?"

"Hmmm." He closes his eyes for a moment and breathe deeply. He opens them again to look at me. "And that you can talk about what you're exactly thinking about."

"When you asked if I felt the same..."

"You did, I can tell. Your expression a while ago mirrored mine. It kinda hurts when it's the heart that suddenly feels heavy."

My heart is planning to literally break my ribs for beating this hard. I stood up from just floating and faces him properly. He's now looking beyond the city below us.

I want to ask what's happening to us. This is not normal and being the one who is not normal here, he may know what's going on with me. How can one feel too safe with another person? How can one trust someone their life with? All of these questions that I have and yet I know to myself that it's too late to have them–I am already feeling all of these towards this guy.

Surprised will never be enough to describe the things I am realizing now.

"If you're going to choose where we are going next, where do you want to go?" He suddenly asked, now grinning again.

I rolled my eyes to myself and sigh. His grin can really turn the situation around and throw me off. I was already too deep with my thoughts and now all I can think about is how he looks like a fuckboy with that grin.

"Anywhere." I answered. "As long as I'm with you."

Now, it seemed like I was the one to throw him off. He looked so surprised with what I said that his funny face made me laugh.

"Goodness, dummy, slow down, will you? You're not even drunk! My heart can't take that much."

It was my turn to grin at him evilly. "Much of what? Of me saying that I'm okay wherever as long as I'm there with you? Or me saying that I'll go wherever you want to go. Or–"

"Say more, Win, and you'll see what I can do to you."

I laughed out loud again and swam away from him. My heart is still beating hard against my chest but this time, it doesn't as much hurt even if it still feels heavy.

For the first time... it was nice hearing my name from him.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT – 4:49:48 PM

* * *

Okay, dreaming within a dream must be my thing. After dipping in the pool for almost two hours, we decided to take a rest. I didn’t mean to fall asleep but I did, and now I dreamt of something again.

It was about a woman and her lover. Both looked like they came from the old time—19th century or something like that—because of what they were wearing and how they spoke. Both from rich families. It was like watching a historical drama where they were destined to be together but the world is against them.

The woman lives in their mansion-like house with only her sisters. There were six of them, her included, and she was the sixth daughter. Some of her sisters are already married and have their own families, but oddly enough, it was as if they were all still living together under the same roof; and every one of them disagrees with the relationship she has with her lover.

Her lover is not a loser at all. Like I said, he came from a rich family too. In fact, he was well-known and he was the most sought-out bachelor, not only in their town but in their whole country. He was smart and he was a good merchant, all the family business he handles are all successful because of him. He was kind and gentle and yet the woman’s five sisters still disapprove of him.

It was almost a big blurry dream honestly. It was like a movie that has been kept playing in fast forward then pause then fast forward again; there weren’t many scenes shown all in all. But the ones that did make it to the pause moments were overall… sad.

One moment is a garden scene where the man is reading a book to the woman. I don’t know what love is but I’m sure it was in the way they both look at each other. You can feel how raw the emotions they have in the way they stare at each other’s eyes; like they both mean the whole world for each other. But then a sister of the woman came and the moment was gone.

Another one was that they were arguing about something. It’s not that I can hear what they are talking about but based on their expressions and gestures, it was as if the man was asking the woman to elope. It wasn’t hard to notice how the woman is struggling to make her decision. She could just go with the man and be happy. But that would be too easy. Of course, she couldn’t leave her family.

I don’t know if it’s really included in the dream or my mind was just playing with me but I think the woman was sick. Physically, not mentally. There were glimpses that showed she had a short hair as if slowly undergoing to a chemotherapy that we have today but I guess it was just too weird. Maybe it was just a dream glitch.

The last one was something intense, it almost felt rude to be there and watch that scene. It was the first time I heard them talk. Nothing too long and I couldn’t even understand what they man wanted to say but he said something like, ‘when this all ends, we will meet again’. He also gave a promise to the woman that I barely heard.

It felt the lengthiest dream I ever had in my life and when I woke up, I was tearing up like I went on a marathon with drama series where everyone survived except for the pets. I never experienced anything like that in my entire life, both dreaming about something so random and crying about anything like that.

My chest felt heavy—

I thought I was only feeling the same heaviness of my heart but no, this guy is sleeping next to me and had the audacity to place his heavy arm on my chest!

“What the—OUCH!”

I meant to freaking kick this guy out of the bed but with the sudden movement I made, I was the one who fell down to the floor! I didn’t know I was already lying on the very edge of this damn bed! Now, my freaking butt hurts like hell!

“Hmmm…” This guy finally wakes up and when he opened his eyes, he’s brows furrowed in confusion. “W-What are you doing there on the floor, dummy?”

I stood up and was about to hit him with the pillow but he pulled me back to bed before I could even do so.

“What the hell?! Let me go, you pervert!”

“Stop wiggling too much, dummy, let’s sleep more!”

I tried my best to get out of his hold of me but damn it. His arms, with his legs, wrapped around me are just too strong and I immediately ran out of energy to fight him. We ended up panting and catching for our breaths. I’m so dumb. I shouldn’t have wasted my energy on him because I already know I wouldn’t win against him.

He did let me go and he’s grinning that asshole grin of his. “Behave. Let’s just stay here for more minutes.”

“As if I have the energy left to leave.”

He laughs and I swear he could fool everyone with that laugh. He always looks like an innocent puppy when he does that, only proving how dangerous this guy’s duality is.

We were quiet for a moment then he spoke again, “What’s your most favorite thing to do when your alone?”

I want to say masturbate and I did and I received a hit of the pillow.

“Be serious, dummy!”

I laughed hard because of his reaction to it. He looked so appalled. Worth it.

But to answer his question… the heck. Now I have to think of one that I do most when I’m alone. Not only that, it also has to be my favorite. “Hmmm… I can’t really think of anything. Maybe play online games? I don’t really do much when I’m alone because I’m barely alone. I always go out.”

Okay, that wasn’t entirely true. Yes, I’m barely alone because I rarely stay at home. I stay with my friends and, or just go out alone in public places so technically still not alone; I’m with strangers. If I don’t have a choice, I will go home just because I don’t want to be by myself. It doesn’t truly mean I’m with someone though or I’m simply alone. It’s either I’m just part of the crowd or I’m a filler to the group I’m with. I don’t know if that makes sense or not but that’s just it. That’s just how my whole life is.

Now that we’re talking about this, maybe this is also the reason why I wished to be with someone even how cheesy that sounded like.

He nods. “What’s the thing you want to do most in the future that you haven’t done today?”

Seriously, what’s with this guy’s questions? But for the record, the question intrigued me like I am also waiting for my own answer. “Travel the world? I know it’s almost everyone’s top one bucket list item but… yeah. Someday, if given the chance, I would want to travel the world.”

I don’t know if it’s my imagination or what, but for a moment, I felt like this guy was somehow sad with my answer.

But like I said, that’s just for a moment because now he looks like his normal self with his teasing smile. “How about family? Don’t you want to have a family of your own?”

“Damn, pervert. Do you want to marry me or something?” I pushed him but it wasn’t enough to push him out of the bed.

It was his turn to laugh. I swear this guy is crazy. Maybe there is still pool water left in his head.

“Marry you? Now, that’s something to look forward to, dummy, and I’ll think about it; though I’m just genuinely curious how a kid like you could raise a family.”

“Kid, my ass! Look who’s talking!” I get out of the bed and throw him a pillow. “I’m going to take a shower again and don’t think about doing any monkey business!”

He sat up just so he can laugh better. Damn his laugh, it sounded like it could brighten up a whole country or something! He even had the nerve to fake wipe his tears of joy!

“Monkey business? Like sneak in to see you butt-naked?”

I gave him the middle finger, told him he was a pervert, and he just laughed at me again.

I don’t know where we are going next but that guy told me just to wear the clothes available because it will eventually change when we reached our next stop. I wore a simple shirt and shorts and now I’m waiting for him to finish showering.

I’m trying to guess where we are going to next but I gave up even before I started. Part of me wanted to just go with the flow and be surprised. I guess expecting for a place to be in will ruin that moment for me. Expectations almost always do that to a lot of things.

This hotel room that we’re currently staying in is kind of familiar to me but I still don’t know where we are exactly. I was about to check for the time using my phone but only now that I realized that all this time, I don’t have it with me. Looking for a clock instead, a wall clock shows that it’s almost six in the early evening.

No wonder why I’m already hungry again…

Six in the evening. Five hours left.

“You ready, dummy?”

I turned around and see him dressed and drying his hair. “Yeah.”

He noticed that I was staring at the wall clock. He smiles. “Five hours and you’ll be free as a bird.”

This pain in my heavy chest…

I suddenly don’t want these five hours to run even for a millisecond.


	9. Chapter 9

NINE – 6:18:38 PM

* * *

I have to give it to this guy for knowing his restaurants and for knowing all his foods. For the whole day, I loved everything that we ate and it’s like my soul was satisfied to the core. Everything has been so good you’ll just want to thank yourself for being born in this lifetime for such experience.

“I like where that happy face of yours is going, dummy. Satisfied?”

No need to deny it and I even gave him two thumbs up. “Very much. You know your food, pervert, nice job.”

The main course was amazing and now dessert is just as divine. I have to remember all these places where we are eating because I’ll surely want to come back again.

While enjoying this dessert, we converse like how normal people would do and it was actually nice not being two steps ahead for wanting to tease each other to death. We talked about everything random. Mostly me answering his unending questions about my likes and dislikes and I question all of them back to him. It’s like getting to know each other without really touching the important details.

And now, I’m wondering why.

Are we both scared to know each other because that wouldn’t make sense now with the remaining hours we have? Because I am. I am scared.

“Don’t, dummy. Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?”

“That.” He finishes his wine and gestures at my face. “Don’t look at me like I’m dying.”

I chuckle and shake my head. “I am not, pervert. I’m not too satanic to want you dead. You just look—”

“Handsome? Hot? Oh, wait, charming? Damn, dummy, I know right!”

I laughed at this guy’s silliness. He looks like an idiot while trying to be overly boastful. “Nah, I say all of them.”

“I—” He looked ready to fight my remark but stopped himself for being surprised at what I said instead. He even made an overacted shook expression while he is holding his chest.

I tried not to laugh at his reaction. This is fun. I get to tease him more when I give him the same medicine of his flirting skills. “You’re too beautiful.”

He shifts on his seat and now his ears are cherry red. He covered them immediately when he noticed that I was looking at them. “Okay, okay, dummy, stop now.”

“Stop what?” I play dumb again because it was so worth it seeing him blushing like this. “Stop saying you’re a beautiful guy? How can I when you really are?”

“My goodness! Win, stop!”

There it is again; the same joy when he said my name and I can’t help but to laugh out loud. I know other people inside this restaurant might be looking like us like we turned crazy but I’m sorry to them because I don’t care anymore. This guy can be really cute and I need to laugh at him.

I wiped my literal tears of joy. “You really can’t handle being flirted to, can you?”

He asks the attention of the waiter to get more wine before looking at me again. He shrugs. “Maybe, maybe not. I don’t really know since you’re the first person to do it.”

I raise my brow at him. “Then what do you call those girls who’s always asking for things from you?”

“Ah.” He scratches his nape innocently then shrugs again. “That was my first time experiencing it all too, though I don’t think that’s flirting. They don’t give me the same feelings when you do it.”

It was my turn to finish my wine. Don’t pay attention to his smooth words, self, you can do it! “So, you mean to tell me you’ve never been in a relationship before? Ha! Do you really think anyone will buy that?”

I expect him to give me his smart comeback but he just shrugged again! “I never had anyone like this until you.”

“Stop shrugging!” When the waiter came, I asked for two more glasses of wine and this guy laughed at me. I didn’t mind him; I have to focus on our topic. “Nobody will believe that you’ve never been in a relationship before, pervert. All those smooth talks of yours only prove how a ladies’ man you are.”

Then there is his evil grin again! “So, those smooth talks worked on you, huh?”

I was so appalled that he just got his revenge laugh. This guy! “See! You are a fuck boy.”

He even wiggles his eyebrows and I expected some naughty ass thing he would say next but he just shrugged again!

“Goodness, what’s with you and shrugging?”

“Because I don’t really know.” He chuckles but then looks away to drink his wine again.

That stopped me from teasing him. Wait. Is he really being serious or he’s just playing with me? “What do you mean?”

He rolled his eyes—ah, yes, that eye-rolling again—before looking back at me. “Damn, dummy, stop proving that you’re really a dumdum. I meant what I said, I’ve never been in a relationship before even if that’s so hard to believe for you.”

Yup, I’m never going to believe this guy. “Why? I mean why haven’t you been in a relationship before? It should have been easy for you since everyone likes you without effort.”

“Does that mean you like me too?”

“Ah! I give up!”

He chuckles and gestures me calm down with both of his hands. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop. It’s hard not to say things like this because you make it so easy for me to blurt those things out without effort.” He smiles that innocent boyish smile. “You asked why and my answer would be because I guess I never had the chance to meet the person—right person—for me. Satisfied with the answer now?”

“Meet the right person? Are you a romantic?”

“Maybe I am.” He proudly answers. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting the right person for you without wasting your time and investing your love for someone who’s just going to pass by. It’s like reserving your self and love whole for the right person so when it comes to the right time, you’ll love that right person your best.”

My wine came and I immediately drank the first glass. “That’s too deep and I honestly didn’t expect that from you, pervert. What are you exactly looking for your right person?”

“Are you planning to be the right person for me, dummy?”

That’s it. I was about to have my walk out moment when he stopped me. He’s laughing and I really give up. I don’t know anymore if I’m going to take this guy seriously or proceed to my initial plan to never believe him. Because, seriously!

He now massages his jaw for laughing. Damn this guy, really.

I rolled my eyes and drank my second, third glass; I don’t know anymore.

“I don’t have a concrete standard for my right person because that wouldn’t make sense. That person is called the right person because he was meant for you whatever his imperfect perfections are.” He smiles, this time as if remembering something. “But if I’ll be given the chance to have something scripted, I just simply want to be able to give my right person everything...”

I was dumbfounded by his answer. I don’t really know what to believe when it comes to this guy anymore. He’s duality is just too much.

“In all honestly, I’m done waiting.” For a moment he looked really tired but then a second later he’s back to his asshole self, grinning at me. “I’m glad you’re here now.’

Okay. That’s it. I’m done. I walked out—for real!


	10. Chapter 10

TEN – 7:28:00 PM

* * *

I’m not sure if it’s just me or we unconsciously made this unspoken deal that we shouldn’t mention anything about the remaining hours; but I can’t help it. I can’t stop thinking about the time and the time left. Half past seven, less than four hours left.

I should be happy because this is ending already and I will finally wake up. Everything is going to go back to normal where I am in my room, barely remembering anything from this dream in the morning. I’m not even sure if I’ll know I had this dream…

I swallow a hard lump on my throat. My heart feels a little heavier than a while ago and I don’t why I am feeling down all of the sudden like I just want to cry and let this all out. I don’t even know what I want to let out. Damn it.

I clenched my fist on my chest. How do you tell your heart to stop hurting?

“I got our tickets!” This guy announces as he walks towards me.

I grin and set aside all these unexplainable things happening inside me. I will not ruin these remaining hours just because my heart decided to go dumdum. “Ticket to where exactly? Why can’t you just tell me?”

He chuckles. “You’ll see. Come on!”

Before I could even protest, he already grabbed my hand—then we ran.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Okay, to be honest, out of the last places I might have expected for this guy to want to go to; this would have never made it on the list. I’m beyond surprised but this is a good surprise. I didn’t know I want come to this kind of event until now.

“I’ve always wanted to be in this kind of concert. Have you been into one, dummy?” This guy asks, smiling as if he has done the most satisfying thing in his life.

I look at our hands, he hasn’t let go of mine since we got here. This guy and his weird ways, seriously. “Never been into one. This is my first worship concert. Are you sure you want to continue this? Are you safe here, pervert? Aren’t you going to suddenly smoke or vanish or something?”

“Ha-Ha-Ha. Very funny.”

I really laughed at his fake offended expression. He was about to say something but was cut off because the band enters the stage and the crowd went wild for them. This guy didn’t shout his cheers or anything but he definitely looked like a happy kid and I can literally feel his excitement to be here.

The crowd got more excited for the band when the first song come up. Being in the VIP section of this concert in this open field is not easy at all, I kept getting pushed by some of the people behind or beside me.

“Come here, dummy.” He lets go of my hand but pulls me closer to him and places his arm on my shoulder. “It would be easier like this.”

“Nah, this is just one of your weird ways, pervert.”

He chuckles. “You know me well.”

I’m not a very religious person but I have heard these worship songs before and liked them like tonight. Maybe from my classmates or friends or just simply everywhere I went before. I never really went on to fully grasping the lyrics of these kind of songs but tonight, I realized how truly beautiful they are.

There is something about these songs that are meant to be heard with a crowd.

I couldn’t help but to steal glances to this guy. He looks genuinely happy to be here and this experience is more meaningful seeing him like this. It makes me satisfied being here with him, that this is both our first time.

I know that this moment wouldn’t be the same if I do it again… Same as everything that we’ve done together. The food, the experience—nothing will taste nor feel the same. Thinking about this now is something I shouldn’t be doing but I am already. More or less than three hours left.

My heart aches and the same hard lump in my throat is even harder to swallow. Why do I just want to burst into tears?

He looks at me, he had to lean close so I could hear what he’s about to say. “Do you plan on telling me what you are thinking just now?”

I didn’t move away so he can hear me too. “Why did you want to go at a concert like this?”

He smiles. “I have to be thankful, dummy. This has been the best day of my life and I’ve promised myself that if I had this, I will thank Him.”

The vocalist has asked everyone to hold hands with whoever they are with.

“This is a special song requested for the people who continue to love the person they have prayed for…”

What I didn’t expect to happen next is that this guy is singing the song that the band is playing. He’s not simply singing along with the band and the crowd—he is singing it. He can sing!

My heart… My heart feels like it’s being crushed slowly. I want to shout. I want to let whatever this is that is causing my pain out. I had to clench my fist again on my chest and collect the last bits of my control not to tear up. It hurts. It hurts so bad.

Before I lost all my control and burst into tears, he pulled me to him in an embrace. I can feel his frantic heart beating. Like mine—why do I feel his heart hurts too?

Why do I suddenly feel a lot calmer knowing that, perhaps, I’m not the only one with the heavy heart tonight?

Then I felt it—warm tears on my shoulder.

“Win... I-I… I don’t want this to end yet, d-dummy…”


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN – 9:07:42 PM

* * *

“There you go.”

I don’t know how long we stayed here in this ballroom’s restroom but we didn’t have much choice. The concert ended and all but this guy couldn’t stop his tears until we got here dressed for the formal party. I had to endure the weird face the usher gave me when I asked for ice and a spoon—it is a remedy for his puffy eyes from crying. Cold spoon against the eyes. I did my best and he now look okay, except for the over-all redness of his upper cheeks.

This guy sighs and holds my hands. I know it would be the most awkward thing to see in a public restroom—two men holding each other hands—but I don’t want to upset him again so I let him.

“You okay now?”

He nods but pouts. Now, he just looks like a kid having tantrums.

“Come on, big baby. We’re missing the party. You look okay, just don’t cry again.”

I managed to pull him out of the restroom and go back again on the main hall, to our table.

I don’t really know where this is or what this formal party is for. I didn’t have the time to even bother reading the invitation-like envelope given to us when we entered; all because of this guy’s almost unending crying. Speaking of that envelope, I opened it now and it just briefly explains that this formal party is a charity event for… I don’t really get what this envelope is saying.

“We only have two hours left…”

I sighed and look at this guy. “You’re impossible. I told you to stop thinking about it and let’s just enjoy this remaining time.”

“Give me a kiss and promise I’ll be alright.”

“Pervert!”

For the first time tonight, he finally laughs and grins to tease me more about the kiss. Of course, I didn’t give him any! Two more couples have sat with us in this table and leave it this guy to entertain the people around him. He really can handle conversations with strangers and yet here I am, simply listening.

If I’m being honest, I really can’t stop thinking about the time, too. I try hard not to think about it and as a resort to that, I took my time looking around this ballroom. I even excused myself for a while.

I’m actually surprised that I don’t feel like we’re intruding here. It’s like we’re really meant to be here like any of this other people are. I’m also surprised seeing celebrities and high personalities tonight—this event must be really a big thing.

I look back at our table as saw him looking at me like a puppy. I almost laugh to myself and just went back to our table.

The master of ceremony went to the stage and formally started the night.

I just focused my attention to this guy beside me.

Is weird that I’m thinking how naturally this guy fits in here? I mean, with the over-all ambiance and occasion. It’s like this a guy is really a celebrity or even a royalty that belongs in this kind of world—suits and ballgowns.

I didn’t know I was holding my chest again until he leans to whisper and ask if I’m okay.

I nod and gave him a reassuring smile. “All good.”

Lie. My heart is starting to hurt again.

Everyone is suddenly asked to stand up and for a moment I was confused only to know that the floor is now open for anyone who wants to dance to the first song of the night. The first pair to own the floor is an old couple and everyone is in awe watching them dance. Other couples are joining in too.

Then the most unexpected-expected thing for tonight, of course, this guy is crazy enough to ask me to dance. He really went in front of him and offer his hand, and with the cheering of the people around us, I finally gave up and took his offer.

“Everyone is looking at us like we turned crazy.” I told him when we got to the dance floor.

“Nah.” He places one of my hand on his shoulder and holds the other one, he’s free hand is on my waist. He smiles like the happiest kid. “Just let them watch.”

With a last sigh of inhibition, I finally smile and went on with this dance. This isn’t so bad.

The first song was a little lively and I really couldn’t dance to save my life but thankfully, this guy is a great leader. It was easy for me to follow his steps along the song and had me laughing because he kept saying his try-hard boastful dance comments. The other couples are enjoying this lively dance, too.

After that fun dance, the next song was slow and more intimate. I don’t know how to explain this but I really don’t feel as awkward and as uncomfortable than I thought I would be. Looking at this guy’s eyes is enough for me to feel okay with everything.

“Are you glad that this is ending, Win?”

I smile upon hearing my name but roll my eyes with his question. “You know the answer to that.”

He chuckles and breathes deeply. “I still don’t want to end this, dummy.”

Me too, I wanted to say, but instead of speaking, I simply leaned my head on his cheek.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“The Winona sisters.”

I turn to face the man who suddenly spoke. “I’m sorry?”

He smiles and with the wineglass in his hand, he gestures the painting in front of us. “These women are known to be the Winona sisters back in the 19th century, from one of the most powerful families of the country.”

I was just mindlessly looking at the paintings all over this ballroom and I really didn’t know that I stopped at this particular painting. Looking back again to this painting of six women together in like a family portrait, I didn’t expect them to be real people.

This man sips his wine. “They are a great part of this event—to commemorate them along other powerful families of the country.”

Winona sisters…

I have seen them before, I know it. I’ve seen these women and by the time I could stop myself from thinking hard, it finally sunk into me.

The woman my dream—and her sisters. I don’t know how this is possible but I’m sure of it! That’s why these women look so familiar to me, I know it. They are real. They are really real.

There’s a tug in my chest and my heart feels like it’s getting heavier and heavier that I’m almost finding it hard to breathe. I can feel my Goosebumps behind my neck.

“Are you okay?”

I nod and try my best to calm myself. “C-Can you tell me more about them, s-sir?”

This man nods and started telling me more.

The Winona sisters came from the most powerful family of their time. It was just later discovered that they are also the most controversial one. Through notebooks of countless journals retrieved from the hidden belongings of these sisters, the dark side of their family was uncovered.

They are supposed to be a normal family until the sixth daughter came. The family scandal mainly focuses on her—Winona Alina. It isn’t only because she was born to be the most beautiful among the sisters, this isn’t about any jealousy among the sisters nor anything like that. It was because Lord Dark Stefan has fallen in love with her.

That was the real start of the problem.

If anyone would look into the situation, they would think that there should not be a single valid reason why the sisters would entirely disagree with the relationship—but the truth will always prevail…

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

I’m now clutching on my chest, trying to breath as normally as I can maintain. “Y-Yes. Please, tell me the reason w-why they couldn’t be together…”

It’s not only my heart that is hurting, now also my head aches so bad. I don’t know how to stop my mind from replaying the images and scenes from my dream. It hurts. Everything is starting to hurt so badly.

“Nobody expected the reason—Winona Alina is not a real woman.”

It was like the time has stopped.

Winona Alina was not a real woman because she is a biological male.

Unending wars within countries, cities, and even families were prevalent then and the conflicts require at least one male from every family to serve the country. Even from birth, the male child of the family should be taken to be trained as the machines the government wanted them to become.

Their parents, not wanting to give their youngest child, hid her and paid every person that knew about her true identity to keep her a secret. She was to live a life of a woman from that moment.

“That’s why they did what they had to do—disagree at their best to save both from their pointless love. But they also couldn’t forcefully separate the two. Winona Alina was also born with the congenital disease that was unknown that time nor until now. Her disease is slowly killing her from the inside and all she has left for her happiness is him. He is her remaining light and so is she to him. It was like finding the right person at the most wrong time…”

I can feel myself shivering. I am already breathing through my mouth. I feel weak. I feel like I’m about to collapse. My heart hurts and it hurts really bad. My head wants to explode. I want to scream and beg for everything to just stop. It hurts. I’m clutching hard on my chest.

I don’t know how I’m still managing to be standing up like nothing is going on inside of me.

“D-Did h-he ever f-found out… a-about her?”

This man smiles and nods. “It didn’t matter to him whether she is a true woman or really a man. His love was pure and he loved her with all his heart. He promised her that in the next lifetime, they will meet again at all cost, even if he has to take all her pain with him.”

I didn’t know I was crying until I blink off the tears. “H-How do you k-know all of this?”

“I’m from the fifth generation of the first Winona sister. This is my family that I am talking about.”

I didn’t want… couldn’t finish the story anymore. I need to leave. I need to leave now.

I thanked him for everything he said but when I turn around to leave, I saw this guy who’s holding the wine he told me he’ll get for us.

He is crying, too.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Win, wait! Win!”

I stopped walking and faced him.

We’re in this empty hallway out the ballroom and before I could stop myself, I burst again into tears. I walk to him and continuously punch his chest. He just stood there and let me hurt him.

“Who are you?! Why are you fucking here?! Tell me! Who are you?!” I punched him the face. “You can’t deny what we both felt with that damn story. We both know now that Alina and Dark are… we both… k-know…”

I finally lost my strength but he caught me. I didn’t even have the energy to push him away. Everything hurts and I feel like I’m going to die. I can’t stop myself from crying.

He made me face him, his lip is bleeding, and he tries to dry my endless tears.

“Call me by my name and I’ll tell you everything.”

“B-Bright.” I didn't realize until now that it was my first time to say his name.

He smiles bitterly and pulls me softly for a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE – --:--:--

* * *

_I know that I’m sick but mommy doesn’t want me to think about it. But I’m turning six next week and I really want to tell her that I’m a big boy now and I’ll understand if she tells me that I’m not normal like any other kids—she just has to tell me and I’ll understand._

_Maybe if I tell her that I understood, they will let me out of the house._

_“Young Master, what are you doing here?”_

_I smile at my babysitter. She’s worried that I always stay here in the balcony. There’s nothing much to see really but I love seeing the people passing by our gates. They look so happy and sometimes, I want to be just like them. Walking freely on the streets and smiling like that._

_I went with her inside, it’s time for Physics._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Mommy and dad just came back from their business trip and when I asked my babysitter, they should be here by now with my uncle, dad’s younger brother. I’m excited to let them know that I excelled all my subjects again—maybe they will let me out now! That’s what parents do in the movies, right? They give what their child wants as long as he did good on his academics?_

_“You know that he is an exceptional kid! He’s smarter than any 18-year old! He’ll understand!”_

_I didn’t even move a single step towards dad’s office when I heard uncle’s voice shouting like that. I had to leave. Mommy always say that it isn’t good to eavesdrop, especially when it’s the adults who are having their conversation._

_But I couldn’t. I couldn’t move a single step._

_“He’s still a child!” That was dad._

_I can hear uncle’s frustrated sigh. “That’s what I’ve been telling you! Bright is still a child—he deserves to go out like any normal child and enjoy his childhood! You’re taking that away from him!”_

_“He’s dying and you know that!”_

_I feel like someone stabbed me in the heart like what those bad guys do to their victims in the novels. Is this possible? Am I going to die from this heart ache? Am I going to be able to remove this imaginary knife off my chest?_

_“He is not dead yet! He’s alive and he deserves to enjoy his life with all the remaining time of it!”_

_I can hear mom sobbing. I also want to cry but I’m a big boy now, mommy wouldn’t want me to cry._

_“It will never be good for the business…”_

_“Magnus!” It was mom._

_“Take that back, Magnus, or I’ll swear to God—”_

_“What do you want me to do?! That kid is slowly dying from the inside, we all know this! His heart and lungs along with his other organs will fail him and someday, just like that, he will die! This isn’t all about his life now! All of your lives are dependent on him especially the business!”_

_I can hear a loud thud; someone threw a punch. Mom is screaming telling them to stop fighting._

_“Fuck you, Magnus! We’re talking about your own child!”_

_“It’s none of your goddamn concern now, Marcus! It’s the board, and even our own father, that will not approve of me having a dying child! They needed me to produce an heir and if they know that I already have one and he is dying—they are going to overthrow me! Everyone knows that Aileen can only have one child!”_

_“M-Magnus… s-stop…”_

_“That’s why you kept him hidden. This isn’t only about his disease nor for the fact that you want to take care of him. This isn’t about keeping him safe in here…”_

_“I have to do what I have to do.”_

_“Aileen? Don’t tell me…?”_

_“I-I’m s-s-sorry… I’m sorry… M-Marcus, w-we don’t h-have a choice…”_

_“Wow.”_

_Long silence. Nobody spoke and all I can hear was mom’s sobbing._

_Then uncle spoke again. “I’ve never been ashamed in my entire life. I can’t believe that I call you my family.”_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“You heard it, didn’t you?”_

_I smiled at my uncle. “Heard what, uncle?” I move to sit with him, he has a big present wrapped in a nice paper. I try to ignore his wounded fist, maybe from punching dad. “Is this my gift? You haven’t even greeted me.”_

_“Bright.”_

_I look at him. I didn’t want to cry. I didn’t want to be a big baby, I’m a big boy now! But I don’t really know what to tell my eyes so they wouldn’t let the tears out._

_“Oh, kiddo…”_

_Uncle carries me and I cry and cry and cry. My heart hurts and my eyes too. I never liked crying. It makes it harder for me to breathe. I don’t know how long I was crying for but uncle just let me until I fallen asleep._

_When I woke up again, uncle with my babysitter and all the housekeepers where here to surprise me for my birthday. They really prepared a cake and lots of foods! This is the first time we ever celebrated my birthday like this. They even sang a song. I’m so happy!_

_“Do you wish your mom and dad to be here?”_

_I smile and shake my head. “They’re busy on their business trip again, uncle. I know it’s more important.”_

_He sighs but then smiles, too. “Okay, how about this? Tell me what you really want and I’ll give you that as my real present?”_

_I didn’t even have to think hard about it. “I want to go outside, uncle.”_

_He chuckles and nods. “Okay. If tomorrow is a good day, we will go out. Is that okay?”_

_I know it’s going to be the best day of my life!_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“It’s your brother’s seventh birthday, kiddo, aren’t you going down?”_

_I smile and shrug. I didn’t want to stop playing my guitar but it’s uncle so I set aside it. “We didn’t have to come back here, dad.”_

_He smiles, too, upon hearing me call him dad. I know he likes it whenever I do that._

_My biological parents have found their solution and is now living happily with their son. I, on the other hand, has been secretly and legally adopted by Uncle Marcus and now I am living as his son. It was easy, Uncle Marcus just said I am his love child from the woman he met one night and left me to him when I was born. There isn’t a problem about that, I can just say that it’s a win-win situation for everyone. We could have just stayed in Canada and never return but they insisted that we come to their son’s birthday._

_What for? I don’t know. They can’t even look me in the eyes so what’s the point of me being here? To remind me more of the fact of what they did to me?_

_“Bright, you can’t always use that ‘dad’ card on me. Come out, even just for a while. I promise you that this is the last time I’ll ask you to do this for me.”_

_I can’t hide my grin. “You’re evil.”_

_“I’ll never miss the chance to show them how fucked-up they are and I will always be here to love you as my son. You’re alive and well—it’s the biggest slap on their faces. Now, come on.”_

_That’s not entirely true and we both know that. I’m alive, yes, but I’m not well. I’m still dying and I know my insides are barely holding on. It’s a miracle that I can still be like this but this isn’t for every day. I am already bed ridden most of my days. If I’ll be unluckier for the day, machines have to help me breathe and will keep me alive. Sometimes I just want to meet the grim reaper and just tell him to make up his mind already and take me. That indecisive fucker doesn’t have to play with us like this._

_This hotel is still mine, according to uncle. I don’t even know why they chose this to be the venue for their son’s birthday, they own a lot of other hotels like this. I don’t know anymore what could be running through their minds._

_“Uncle Marcus! Cousin Bright!”_

_The little kid came running towards us. Uncle carries him but the kid wanted me to carry him instead._

_“Please, please, please! It’s my first time finally meeting you!”_

_I looked at uncle and he just raised his eyebrow at me. Sighing, I took the kid from him. This kid is as mischievous as he looks, he immediately found his way to ruffle my hair and giggle like an evil. Uncle only laughs at us._

_“Bright…”_

_I turn to whoever spoke and I was right. It’s mother. I smiled at her. “Hello, Auntie Aileen.”_

_I immediately saw the pain in her eyes. She couldn’t look at me anymore and proceeded to talking to uncle. I wanted to bring this kid down but he seems to have a connection with my hair. Then it was my real father’s turn to be here._

_“Marcus, B-Bright.”_

_I look at him straight to the eyes. “Good evening, Uncle Magnus. Did grandpa already tell you?”_

_“T-Tell me what?”_

_I can even see how Uncle Marcus is hiding his smile but I didn’t hide mine. “He visits me every now and then, I thought he might have told you by now.” This time, I gave my mother her younger son before proceeding. “I think he quite got the liking of me and is planning to make me the one next in line for the sole ownership of the family’s main business. I think that’s the one you’re managing today, right? I’m just thirteen now, though. It’ll be five more years before he gives me everything.”_

_With that said, I walked out. I don’t even care with father’s outburst to my uncle. They can have that shitty conversation on their own. My uncle—no, the only real father that I have—can handle himself._

_I just want to escape. I want to leave but I don’t really know where to do. I just—_

_“_ _Ahh_ _!”_

_Out of the things that could happen, I bumped into someone and hit my head with his. It hurts!_

_“Ow…” He said, massaging his forehead._

_I thought he’s going to bad-mouth me but instead, when he saw sitting on the floor like him, he immediately stood up to help me get up too. I accepted his help._

_He then laughs. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you. I was just excited to see the pool on the rooftop.”_

_This guy. His voice, his laugh, his smile. I know him. I know him!_

_“_ _Ahmm_ _…” He scratches his nape. “Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself that much? You’re staring…”_

_I didn’t know I was and then I just laugh. Why does my ears feel hot? “I’m sorry. Must be a little shocked.”_

_“Do you want me to bring you ice? Or do you want to lie down first? Should we call someone for first aid?”_

_The kid from the playground seven years ago. The kid he gave me the best time of my life. The kid that I kissed. The kid named Win._

_I ignored all his frantic questions. “You said about the rooftop pool?”_

_He looks taken aback by my change of topic but he smiles again. “Yeah. I heard it has the best view of the city lights.”_

_I want to come with him but I know lungs are on their limit. I have to lie down. I have to tell Uncle Marcus. I have to…_

_Someone called him and he gave them a quick answer by saying he’ll be with them._

_“I need to go. Are you sure you don’t need anything?”_

_I can only nod and then he left._

_My heart hurts but from happiness. I’m happy to see Win again._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“Oh, yes, I remember him. I also remember how you said his name countless of times as if trying to remember how it feels when you say it.”_

_It’s my twenty-first birthday tomorrow and to be honest, I didn’t know I’ll last long to tell Dad Marcus all of my secrets and he deserves to know all of them. Or at least I know I want him to know about them, to tell someone that all of them really happened to me and I have them._

_“We can…”_

_I know he wanted to say he can make me meet Win again._

_I chuckle but I had to breathe deeply again because it. Damn it. I can’t even laugh without dying. I’m just glad they didn’t put the oxygen mask or I will not be able to speak. “W-We c-can’t, pops.”_

_He laughs hearing me call him “pops” and that made me smile._

_It’s my birthday tomorrow and I shouldn’t be like this. I shouldn’t be connected to these machines. I just needed to be strong one last time so my dad will not be sad like this. That he didn’t have to blame himself for something that he can’t do anything about._

_Fuck the grim reaper for choosing the worst time to take me. He could just take me after my birthday but I feel myself slowly dying now. I feel weaker than I already am._

_“Y-You don’t have to be s-strong, d-dad. Y-You can cry…”_

_“Oh, B-Bright… You know how much I l-love y-you, son. If only I can give you everything.”_

_“A-And I-I love you m-more, dad.”_

_We both know that this might be our goodbyes but we didn’t say it out loud. I never wanted to see him crying like this but it’s better to not see him at all. I was silently crying with him._

_My heart monitor alarms again and all I can remember was chaos._

_Is it possible to have your mind at peace in the midst of chaos? Because I know my mind is at peace now. This moment reminds me of dad always asking me what I want for my birthday. I know he would ask me again for what I want tomorrow… but I know we wouldn’t be able to have that moment again._

_Finally closing my eyes, I uttered my one last wish._


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN – 10:21:32 PM

* * *

For the remaining time we have, I told Bright to take us to closest 24/7 convenient store. It’s the only place where I can buy everything I need—cake and beer for the celebrant.

“Happy birthday, pervert.”

He laughs when he sees me holding the cake, with an unlighted candle, as I walk towards our table. “Oh, dummy…”

“It’s still your birthday.” I grin and place his cake on the middle of our table alongside the cold bottles of beers. “I’m no expert in throwing some twenty-first birthday celebration but as per tradition that we have on our family, we shall celebrate yours like this.”

He chuckles but then smirks to tease me. “I guess beggars can’t be choosers.”

I jokingly reached and punched him on the arm but then laughs with him too.

He asked me to sing him the happy birthday song and before I did, I asked him to lean a little forward. I also brought a little band-aid for his lip wound. I already apologized for punching him but I’m still a little guilty for it.

He’s still smirking and I know he’ll say something witty to tease me more but he didn’t. Instead, he demanded me to sing the song, now that I placed the band-aid properly.

“If you laugh at my bad singing, you can’t have a bite of this cake.”

He chuckles and nods. “I won’t laugh.”

I sang him the song and this guy did what he said. He didn’t laugh but he sure looked the most amused and entertained person in the world. I can imagine how silly we both look.

“Happy birthday to you!” I finished the song and even clapped for him before lighting his candle. “Blow now, pervert.”

“Blow you or blow the candle?”

“Bright!”

He even had to throw his head back from laughing out too loud! Damn this guy for being this pervert, seriously! When he calmed down from laughing, he had to wipe his happy tears, and finally blow on his candle.

I was about to ask what he wished for… but I’m not ready to ask him anything about his wish nor talk about everything that has anything to do with a wish. He looked at me like he knew what’s on my mind but I’m glad he didn’t ask me about it.

Instead, I said, “Sorry we had to use your money for this. I mean, this should be my treat to you but I don’t have my money with me.”

He chuckles. “Nah, you can use all my money.”

I said I didn’t want to think about it but damn. I know and understand the side meaning of what he said. He’s filthy damn rich.

He drinks from his bottle and changes the topic. “You said something about family tradition? Is this how you celebrate birthdays with your older siblings?”

“Nah.” I shake my head. “I don’t have any siblings but I have older cousins—” We shared a sudden knowing look. “—all are female.”

Placing his bottle down, he looks at me then we both look at the wall clock in front of us. “We will have to touch that subject, you know. We don’t have much time.” He looks at the cake then smiles. “How did you know that I like strawberry?”

I didn’t notice that I finished my bottle fast with my continuous gulps. I also placed my bottle down. “It’s easy, you know. I’m good at observing and trust me, I can say I know you now.”

I wished I was lying but I’m not. With the thing… that somehow flashback that he showed me, it was enough for me to know him. He really gave me an answer to who he is and I don’t know if I’m glad about it.

He grins, challenging me. “You sure about that, dummy?”

I rub my palms together, grinning on my own too. “Try me.”

He’s right. We don’t have much time to waste for ignoring everything that we just both learned and realized together. I can’t go on ignoring the information that he has given me and keep denying us the time to talk about it. Especially that I have to tell him that I really know him now—and I am glad of it. I can’t deny anymore the fact that I’m the happiest now that I know him.

I told him the very first thing that I learned about him. He loves Physics and Mathematics and other sciences that makes up everything for astronomy. He is given the intelligence for it, and what he really wanted to do is travel the space. His childhood room was decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars and posters of anything that has something to do with astronauts—it wasn’t that hard to put things together and know that he wanted to become one himself.

He loved sweets like any other children do. But his favorite was strawberry-flavored everything and chocolates and bananas. On his sixth birthday, his cake was strawberry-chocolate with the oddest toppings of candied bananas. His hotel room has a bowl of real bananas and strawberries alongside the bars of chocolates. Every time we ate the whole day, it was subtle but from his pancakes from breakfast to his dessert for our dinner—they all have the three.

He learned how play a lot of instruments not because he wanted to but he didn’t have much to do indoors. His favorite is his guitar. He sings, too, and he’s awfully good at it.

His disease is still unknown and the doctors doesn’t even have a name for what’s happening inside him. Just like—

He tries to work out as much as he can. Nothing too crazy that will cause him to have a hard time breathing. But he takes his slow walks on his treadmill and sometimes, if it’s a good day for him, he will use weights.

He loves his Uncle Marcus so much, or should call him his Dad Marcus. He loves him dearly and they are both vocal with it. I’m actually amazed by them not hesitating to tell each other how much they love each other.

His family…

“Come on, dummy.” He smiles, a bitter one now that I mentioned about his biological family. “You can’t leave me hanging here, you’re doing better than I expected.”

I don’t want to but I can’t stop myself now. “I hate your parents for what they did to you. Nobody—no child—deserves what they had done.” I breathe deeply and clears my throat. “I-I’m sorry.”

Shaking his head, he smiles more genuinely now. “You don’t have to be. I’ll be a hypocrite if I say that I don’t hate them. Of course, I did, but I guess not as much as before. My dad, Marcus, has raised me to become a better person and karma did good to me.”

I know what he is talking about. His grandfather pushed through his plans to give him everything, that’s why I said that he is filthy rich. Despite knowing about his health, the old man risked it for him and said he can do best for the company than any other healthy person can. Of course, he worked from home when he immediately finished his units for business administration in his home-schooling at age of fifteen. It wasn’t easy but it doesn’t mean that it was impossible. He proved the old man that he is right and has made their family business the most successful one in the country.

“Can I ask something about t-them?”

“Of course.”

“It’s about your brother…”

I know that I already hate his parents even though I’m not in the place to be but damn it. I need that sign where it said ‘my expectations were low but holy fuck’. What he said next enraged me more especially towards his biological father. His mom can only bear one child, that’s already him, and his bother is actually the love child of his father to his mistress. He forced her to take the kid as their own.

“But he is still my brother and it wasn’t he’s fault that he got tangled in this messy world.” He smiles as if remembering something good. “He’s still the brother that I wanted.” He then shakes whatever in his mind off. “But enough of them because, to be honest, I really don’t know where they are now or how are they doing. Now, your turn.”

I told him everything else that he didn’t get to ask before and as I was talking about my family, it only sunk into me everything. I mean, everything.

All of those times where he asked me all those questions, where he said to me those ridiculous answers…

“You look like you just hit the jackpot, dummy.”

My hands are shaking. “Y-You were sad when I told you that I wanted to travel the world because you wouldn’t be able to join me.”

He nods.

I can feel my tears slowly threatening to fall again. “I am your first kiss even before I kissed you on the ocean park.”

He winks. “And I am yours.”

I laughed my tears away. “When you told me that you’re are waiting for your right person…”

“Come on, dummy. I know you want to ask about it.”

I told myself I should stop crying but I can’t seem to stop. I can’t even speak again.

He leans in to cup my cheeks and wipe my tears away. “I didn’t know about Dark and Alina until we heard that story. But believe me or not, I dreamt of them the moment I asked for my birthday wish.”

He told me almost the same thing that I dreamt about. He told me he was like watching a drama that he didn’t know where it came from—much like what I also thought about it. But unlike me, he heard everything. He heard the undying love of Dark to Alina and all the promises he made to her. He figured it out, being the smart one he is, that Dark has finally kept all his promises to her now—through us. Dark and Alina lives in us.

He said he's happy that I'm not the one to say goodbye this time.

My heart feels as if it is on its heaviest. I finally had the courage to ask, “W-What w-was your wish?”

“I wished for my soulmate now knowing that I was wishing for you.” His voice breaks. “Y-You are my dying wish, Win.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Eleven. Eleven more minutes before this all ends.

I don’t want this to end and I’ve already told Bright that I will wish for him again—for us. I told him that I’ll do whatever it takes to not let him leave. I told him all these things and yet we both know that there is nothing we can do.

Finally lying in my bed, we weren’t talking anymore but we remained staring at each other. We stopped crying but heart still feels like it’s bleeding. It hurts but I know now the

reason why—the pain is much tolerable than before. This pain proves that everything is real.

This is not a dream.

“T-This is why I couldn’t sleep. Nobody cursed me. It was Him making all the excuses for us to meet.”

He smiles. “Do you hate it? Do you hate that this isn’t a dream?”

“I thought about it.” I honestly answered.

I thought about spatting all the bad words in the world at him. I want to blame him for the pain that I didn’t ask for. I want to say that that it would have been better if we didn’t meet at all—but all of them will the biggest lies I will make to him and especially to myself.

“But you didn’t.” He chuckles. “Why not?”

“Because all my life I thought I was just a nobody—a filler in a group, a part of a crowd. I didn’t want to be alone because I’m afraid I’ll just fade away. But meeting you made me realize that I’m not alone and I will never be just a nobody. That I still have my family, that I have you. That I am me, dummy and all that.”

We both laugh at that.

“Remember the song in the convenience store?”

I nodded.

He sang, “Hummingbird, somewhere in me singing, wish we could rewind… _**don’t**_ leave me alone…”

Sixty seconds left.

“I d-don’t want this to end, Bright.”

He blinks his tears away and pulled me into an embrace. He felt warm and safe and I felt like I’m home.

“I want to say just call my name and I’ll be there.”

I ugly cry-laugh at that.

“You own my heart in all the lifetimes that we will have.”

“And you own mine.”

The second hand strikes twelve—it’s eleven-eleven once again.


	14. Chapter 14

EPILOGUE

* * *

The birds' chirpings, the blinding sunlight, the chilly breeze all from my opened window-it's morning.

IT'S MORNING.

I quickly opened my eyes and sat up and I have to curse this early in the morning for that decision. I feel dizzy in an instant for having to move so quickly when my senses are not even awake yet. I groaned loudly. What was I thinking? But it's morning already and...

I rest my forehead on my arms above my folded knees. I need to calm down first and took the deepest breath I could manage. When I finally have all my senses to work together, I opened my eyes again.

"He's not here, dummy." I told myself and laugh bitterly.

There's that familiar pang in my chest and I have to clench my fist on it again. No. No, I'm not going to cry.

What did I even expect? Touching the cold, empty side of the bed-he's gone. Of course, he would not be here anymore.

Bright is gone.

I repeated the mantra in my head: I'm not going to cry.

I breathe deeply and just when I'm about to leave the bed, my phone on my bedside table rings. I immediately reached for it. I really don't know what I was hoping for but damn it, how can be so disappointed receiving the news that I passed my entrance exam of my dream school? Was I really hoping that I'll receive something from Bright? We didn't even use any cellphone.

Bright is gone.

I have to accept that.

The moment I stepped out of my bed-there goes all the proof that what happened yesterday was not a dream. I didn't notice them a first but they are all in here.

Every cloth, every receipt, every ticket, every little thing that Bright and I used and picked up yesterday are all in here in my room. They are all neatly scattered in my sofa and table. It wasn't a dream. Everything is real.

Bright was real.

No, I'm not going to shed another tear.

I suddenly heard some noises outside my room and I didn't think twice to immediately go there. No, I'm not hoping. I'm not hoping-

"Oh, good morning, Win! Did you have a nice sleep?"

"A-Aunt Lilia..."

My housekeeper, Lilia, smiles at me. "Your breakfast will be done in a few minutes more, dear. Would you like some coffee first?"

I had to sit down and massage my head. WHAT AM I THINKING?

I have to stop all the delusional thinking that I have right now. Bright is gone and he's never going to return again. I have to stop putting myself in a more miserable situation. I have to stop. I have to...

"Did you see someone get out my room, auntie?"

"See someone get out of your room? Did you invite a friend over?"

"Y-Yes."

"Oh, that's nice. You never had anyone in here before except me. But I didn't see nor notice anyone to leave your room or the house, dear. Your friend might have left earlier before I got in here."

I'm already at war with myself. I should stop everything that I'm already planning in my mind because I know every single one of them will lead me to hurt myself. I should stop and yet my heart keeps hurting for more-this pain is what keeping me from stopping.

I have to find Bright.

I stood up and went to my room to change. I took my wallet and my phone. I need to leave.

"You're leaving already? How about breakfast? You should bring an umbrella because the weather forecast said it might rain."

"I'm sorry, auntie. Something important came up that's why I need to go now. Thank you for the weather update!"

I didn't wait for her response and I ran.

I don't have my car with me because my second eldest cousin borrowed it. Now, I have to run to our village's main gate to hail myself a cab. I ran as fast as I can only to stop midway.

What am I doing? What am I actually thinking right now? Am I actually planning to see Bright? To where am I going exactly? How will I get there without even knowing the exact location of my destination?

What am I doing with myself?

A loud thunder cracks up in the sky and before I even noticed that all the skies have turned dark-it started pouring. How can the shitty weather forecast be accurate now? I had to run again to find a place where I can stay and, luckily, I have the nearest waiting shed.

I'm all wet and now my tears have started to pour uncontrollably.

My heart aches.

I'm never going to see Bright again.

My heart hurts that I'm having the difficulty to breathe.

"Win?"

I looked up to whoever called my name and shock will never be enough to describe what I felt upon seeing this man before my eyes-I didn't even notice his car parked in front of me.

This man smiles but there was something in his eyes. "I'm Marcus and I know you know me already..."

I couldn't understand what he was saying except for that he wanted me to come with him. My heart is racing in my chest and it's hurting me more. Marcus, Bright's dad, is here in front of me wearing an all-black ensemble.

I am already expecting for the worst but I couldn't stop myself from coming with him. I joined him in the car and he told his driver that we should go.

Am I ready for this?

Am I ready to accept this?

I don't know for how long we are driving for but all I know is that I can't stop my tears.

I didn't notice that the car has already stopped until Sir Marcus has asked me to go out now. The rain has already stopped, too, and the skies are clearing again.

We're here at Bright's hotel.

We were immediately greeted by the receptionists with dry towels as if expecting as to be wet from the rain.

"Please help yourself, Win. You might catch a cold. I've already asked for new clothes for you."

I can only nod at Sir Marcus but I was about to ask what are we exactly doing here when-

"I told you to stop looking at me like I'm dying, dummy. You're even crying already. Have you been calling out my name?"

Standing a few feet away from me-in his hospital gown, band aid on his lip, fresh blood on top of his hand, maybe from his dextrose-removal...

"B-Bright..."

I don't care anymore to what will people might say or what will be their reactions. I run. I run towards Bright and immediately throw myself to him for a big hug. We collapsed on the floor but all I can hear is his laughing. All I can feel is his heart's rapid beating against my chest.

Bright is here. He's still here. He's really here.

"I-I'm not dreaming, right? Y-You're r-really here..."

"I am, Win. I am here. This is not a dream even though you might feel like it is."

I jokingly punched his chest and he only chuckles.

He's really here.

I didn't know I was crying again until he reached for my face and wipe all of them.

"You're really here, Bright. H-How is this possible?"

He smiles and I can feel his own pure happiness. For the first time, I can feel our hearts calm down together. No more ache, no more pain. Just our hearts beating.

"I only asked for my one last, dying wish... but instead He gave me a reason to live."

I'm crying again but this time because my heart is filled with happiness.

"You are my very reason to continue living, Win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's been an amazing experience writing this story and receiving all your love and support for this has been overwhelming! Thank you! Thank you, everyone, for taking your time reading this.
> 
> 23:11, in all honesty, wasn't meant to be as heavy as it became for all of us. It was only meant to be a feel-good story because I am inspired of and happy with the 2gether Series. I'm actually surprised how it went and I don't regret any moment of it. Win and Bright in my mind are their own persons and they only dictate me of their story. Yes, from the moment I created the book cover, I already know how the start of the story would be and how would it end. But along the way, the in-between plot and all that has happened in our fourteen chapters have changed there and then and I'm glad it all summed up together for the better.
> 
> But I can't take all the credits to how this story has happened and concluded.
> 
> To Madame Den and Sir Hans, you both are amazing readers. Your reviews and reactions to this story meant a lot for me as a writer and as a friend. Both of you have pushed me to write this, not only on my whim but, with every writing passion that I have. I'm proud to say that I really made you guys read your very first BL story! I enjoyed every moment I got to spend with you guys in here. 23:11 would not be the same without you two. Thank you!
> 
> To Murs, thank you! Thank you for taking the chance with this story. I'm thankful that this story have opened you more to appreaciating love in all its other forms and for seeing love out of the norm.
> 
> To everyone who have read this and poured your love in here, thank you so much and it means the world to me. I love reading all your amazing thoughts and I hope this story has given you the joy it brought me.
> 
> Thank you for loving this story!
> 
> Please continue supporting Bright Vachirawit and Win Metawin in real life!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> ;)


End file.
